Hiashi's Prayer
by Aki Kasumi
Summary: Akatuski's new leader, Kabuto, is Hyuga obsessed. Hiashi & Tsunade go after him to find a disturbing surprise. Itachi is taken to the world of summon creatures. Neji, Hinata and Naruto are left as village leaders who must now defend their home.
1. Chapter 1

Hiashi quietly opened the doors of his office suite at the Holy Temple of the Hyuga clan's complex and stepped out onto the expansive deck, his chiseled features stern and unreadable. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were stormy and full of worry. Powerful legs carried him past the water fountain that spilled into the rectangular pond which was covered over with water lilies that were ready to bloom.

This time of year was particularly difficult for him. He had been without his wife, Hakuro, for 20 years today. Had it really been so long? How he missed her. How odd to be born and pass on the same day. At first, her physical absence had been the hardest to take but then the added pressure of taking on his spouse's duties came into play. Who knew she had been so busy? She had taken care of her family, acted as ambassador in relations issues with neighboring villages, given sponsorship to family related charities and many other things that Hiashi had never really noticed before. She did all this with effortless grace. Yet as busy as he realized that she was, she had remained completely accessible to him, listening to his ravings about the difficulty of his role in the village. He had been blind.

Now, what he really missed was her conversation. She had been the only one that could penetrate the walls he had constructed around him. These were walls that had been necessary for his survival. Yes, those walls kept the enemies out, but it was lonely within them.

It had been a long day. As leader of the Hyuga clan, he was both present and active during the preparations and the ceremony for "Setsubun" or "Beginning of Spring".

His large hands now clasped the rail at the ledge of the deck that overlooked the complex. A chill breeze circled and his long, dark hair swirled around him. A shooting star sped across the night sky and Hiasi prayed it was a message from Hakuro, that she had found a way to communicate with him across the boundaries of Yumi, the land of the dead. "Please tell me I'm doing the right thing" he prayed.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_(A/N - I do not own Naruto. Also, there will be no inappropriate parings in my story although I do slightly change the relations of the characters for the purposes of my story specifically.)_

Hiashi breathed deeply and leaned his head back clearing his mind; gathering his resolve. Before the Spring Celebration tonight he would give a speech before the Hyuga Council and all the clan members. Things would be forever changed after this night.

He thought of the first time the thought of taking this path had come to him. It was soon after the Chunin exams where his daughter, Hinata and the son of his best friend, closer than brother participated. Hinata and Neji had fought at that time and Hinata had been badly injured.

He remembered that the 3rd Hokage had battled that devil Orochimaru and had then sacrificed himself for the sake of the village. He had not been able to rid the world of his foulness, but he had crippled him. The Third had been a very powerful ninja, his body could be a deadly weapon. However, the Third had also been a marvelous ruler, compassionate and protective. He truly loved his people and understood so fundamentally his place; he had been humble even with all his strength. The words he spoke to Orochimaru in the end did not sink in, but they would echo in the leaves for eternity in this village.

The Third had tried to tell Orochimaru that in killing him, he would not kill the Hokage. He would be succeeded and the next in line would take up the post, carrying their traditions on. The leaf village would bud anew and it had.

Tonight was the night that he would be succeeded as ruler of the Hyuga clan. This was the Spring Celebration, the anniversary of Hakuro's death….._actually her murder_…he thought , gritting his teeth. Uchiha Sasuke only thinks he wants to kill Itachi. The man had murdered his wife and was now threatening his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

-1(A/N - I do not own Naruto)

Hiashi waited outside the door that led to the Celebrations Hall of the Temple. In 15 minutes, it was set to begin. Below, in a clearing he could see Tsunade finishing her evening stretching ritual. She looked very serene as she ended in her perfect mountain pose. The last rays of light were streaming through the forest clearing catching her golden hair. She opened her eyes finally and was making her way up the steps to him.

"Are you sure about this, Hiashi-sama? Once we go in, there's no turning back." she stated.

"I am anxious to get this part over with, there will be lots of questions and we must remain resolved. I would still prefer it you remained here" he said.

"You are not leaving without me!" she said, her voice low and strained.

"So be it" and with that, he opened the door to the Celebrations Hall, allowing her to go in first. They walked up to the podium, hearts pounding in their chests.

First it was Tsunade's turn. She welcomed everyone and spoke the words of will for a bountiful spring season for the village. "Before we begin the celebrations, there are some issues that need to be discussed. First, I am resigning my post as Hokage." A low murmur sounded throughout the hall. "Do not be alarmed, provisions for a new Hokage have been made through the village council and he will be formally sworn in tomorrow morning. Naruto will make a strong and gentle leader for the village. I will be leaving to take care of a matter of great importance in the coming week. It has been a pleasure to serve the people of this village. Be well." She turned and took her seat at the hall's leadership table for the last time, breathing a sigh of relief. _Now it's your turn, Hiashi_ she thought.

Hiashi stepped up to the podium and looked at his daughters and Neji seated in the front of the room. Taking in a deep breath, "I would like to begin by announcing that the council has decided that there should be a union between my daughter, Hinata and the strongest of the Hyuga clan's eligible young men. This could be none other than the Neji, the son of my dearest friend. Their wedding will occur two days hence.

Hinata and Neji gasped staring at one another.

Hiashi continued, "Hinata will take up my place as leader of the clan at that time. I will be leaving the village for an undetermined time. I realize this is a lot to take in, but it is for the best. Please, now, let's celebrate the Arrival of Spring!" He stepped from the podium putting on his best _do not approach me _face.

The members of the Council rose from their chairs lifting their glasses of sake signaling the beginning of the celebration. Talking erupted from all across the hall.

Hinata followed her father out the hall, she had grown bolder over time. She no longer stuttered, though she retained a shyness about her that was very appealing. Her hair had grown longer, almost to her waist now it was tied back now. She was wearing a pale lilac-colored kimono dressed appropriately for the occasion, as always. "Father, what is happening? Where are you going? Why are you doing this? You know I am not ready to be the leader of this clan yet…and, and Neji-sama, Father, why?"

Looking at her, he softened slightly. She was such a gentle creature, yet she had such quiet strength, so like her mother. Anger boiled in his mind that anyone would dare want to harm her. "You are ready, child. Do not despair. It is your duty and you have been prepared for this day your whole life. Neji is strong and will be a good protector for you. This union is potent for the clan. This is right, Hinata. Grant me the respect that I would not do this if I did not think you were ready."

"But, Father, where are you going? When are you leaving? Can I not help?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I will be leaving within a week. You know the rules, the mission is secret and my team is quite strong. There is no need to fear. Watch over our clan, and your sister. Trust in Neji to help you. Do not show this weakness, daughter, it is beneath you." he added sternly and bowing low, he walked away. He hated himself for how he talked with her. It had all been part of her preparation for leadership. A leader must be trained in this way, it was tradition, the way of all who had come before them.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N – I do not own Naruto. Also, I put the Neji with Hinata because he is the only male Hyuga character for which there is any real investment in the show. __**Since we take great creative license**__, Hinata and Neji__** are not related for the purpose of my insignificant story**__. I welcome all constructive criticism and votes for what may happen in the future. In writing this, I realize the possibilities are endless, my goodness – how have you all done this?! Please review, I can accept evaluation if it's professional.)_

Cold eyes peered from the shadows at the lovely dark haired girl left standing in the clearing. A dark figure pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and slowly let it slide out again. This was better than his average mission he thought, watching her. Young and beautiful, kindness and innocence seeped from her pores. These were his favorite traits to destroy, especially for those who had held them long beyond what was normal. She had been protected; not always loved; but always protected. He knew that she cried in quiet corners and hid her weaknesses from many watchful eyes. Right now she stood with a tinge of her father's stoicism, yet with her mother's warmth. Yes, he remembered Hakuro. He had watched her too, just before she was to enter the Uchiha compound on that day long ago. He savored the memory. She had been a challenge. Like her daughter, her small stature and meek attitude had not been her whole story.

Hakuro and his mother had been close friends. It would be expected, they were both the "lady of the house" for very powerful families within the Leaf Village. Hakuro started over that morning after feeling a large rift in chakra. She had sensed something from Uchiha Itachi for at least a year. There was a change and it wasn't good. Something or someone had begun to seduce him to dark side. She felt it, sensitive as she was. This morning, however, it was enough to wake her from a sound sleep and make her cry out, sitting strait up in bed. Hiashi had taken her in his arms, used to her sensitivity. She had always been weak to his touch. Her movement beside him had always been enough to excite him and he ran his hand along her hip and then down across her stomach, pulling her closer and rolling her onto her back. He could activate his Byakugan without words and could see her chakra building, he knew she wanted him too. His hands touched her face as he knelt between her legs. He loved to run his hands up and down her body. Their lovemaking was slow and deliberate; they had been together so long that each knew instinctively what the other craved. Neither knew that this would be their last moments knowing the other's body and they fell back to sleep.

When Hakuro woke later that morning, she scrambled through readying her daughters for their day and bolted out the door. She had the feeling that she was too late. She wasn't yet, who knew that she would be the first of many to die that day. She had sensed the trouble, but had not known it would come so soon, from one so young. Hakuro had not imagined that the son of her long time friend, her God Son would attack her so; would take her life. He showed her unimaginable pain before the end. It was then he learned of his love of taking innocence.

Hiashi would again lose a loved one at his hands. He would be patient though. This time, he wanted the Hyuga leader to know what would happen to him. Soon he would. The scroll he left in Hiashi's room would be his undoing.

It was then that Hyuga Neji showed up. It was irritating. However, now as not the time. Itachi disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Neji had answered enough questions and did not enjoy being the sounding board. He had no idea what to say, but had been the essence of grace, as always. What girl in her right mind would not want Neji. As he approached Hinata, he could tell that she had been crying.

"Hinata, do not be afraid. Our Fathers were best friends. I have heard the story. My father was four years older than yours and from a branch family. They both considered themselves closer than brothers. They had trained together all their lives in the Hyuga way. The day your mother died, my father had followed Hakuro. He always felt strongly as she had. They had both been very sensitive. My father had gone after your mother and suffered alongside her. At least she did not die alone.". Neji's hands clasped Hinata's shoulders and he knew that he would protect her, even until his death.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N – I don't own Naruto. Slight update, wasn't pleased with it from before. Over-tired eyes do miss a lot!)

Much preparation and little sleep was done over the next day, Hiashi did not, in fact visit his bedroom. The wedding ceremony had gone beautifully. Hinata was a vision and her resemblance to her mother was uncanny. He had cornered Hinata and told her to remain strong. He had told Neji to protect their clan with everything he had and went over all the resources at his disposal, making him aware of all the locks and traps and giving him all the keys.

Hiashi hurried to the servant's quarters and into the central meeting area. He had called a meeting with the lead staff that would support Hinata, Neji and Hanabi. They knew all the comings and goings and would really be the first line of defense for them. If it squeaked in the Hyuga household, this group would know. Raurenu, especially. She had been Hakuro's personal assistant, trusted confidant, mid-wife and deepest contact outside of himself. She now held the head of household status; nothing had moved behind the walls of the Hyuga compound without her knowledge and approval for long years.

Hiashi gathered the mask he had shown all since that fateful day and addressed the group that had hushed upon his arrival. Raurenu walked to the front of the crowd. As she glanced at him, she remembered suddenly the much softer and happier Hiashi she had known before the death of Hakuro. She made his introduction, "Please be silent, and listen to the words of our leader, Hiashi."

Hiashi began, "I will be leaving for an undetermined time shortly. Dark days close in on us and your allegiance is more necessary than ever. You must be the first line of defense for the clan. You will report to Neji each morning and evening and interrupt him if anything unusual occurs. He is responsive and strong and you know that Hinata possesses great strength and foresight. Raurenu, you have the greatest range in genjutsu and I will talk with you at midnight each night . You will initiate--activate your Byakugan and I will make the connection. I know that nothing gets past you, but please do your best – our way of life depends on it. "Hiashi-sama, many years have passed in my servitude of the main branch. My love for Hakuro has never died and I serve on. I will never leave my post. I love her family as my own, having delivered your daughters and acted as servant to all of you my whole life. I remain loyal. I will look after things here, my lord. I will report to you each day and give my life, if necessary hoping that I will finally go to be with my beloved daughter, Hakuro."

Hiashi's long, deliberate strides carried him into his chambers. He opened his door with tiny hairs bristling on the back of his neck. He walked over to his bed seeing a scroll propped against his pillow. He recognized the seal on it being of the Uchiha house. Hiashi stared at the scroll, concentrating to make sure no bomb or specific jutsu surrounded it. Not sensing any, he took the scroll in cautious hands. Hiashi hated the idea that anyone could have entered the Hyuga compound, much less his own chambers unbidden. He had hoped there was a little more time before Itachi mustered the resources to make his threats so boldly.

Hiashi twirled into a lethal attack when a smooth female voice asked "Dammit Hyuga, when will you be ready?" said Tsunade grabbing the scroll from his hands. "This is rubbish!" she said as she made the paper burst into flames. What she saw in Hiashi's eyes troubled her deeply.

Hiashi's scanned the room, settling on the beautiful woman seated casually in chair beside his bed. One foot was braced on the side of his headboard, one leg draped gracefully over the other.

"Hokage-sama" he began. He was cut off, "not anymore, and good riddance of such pomp! When can we leave? He must have come here within a 2 hour span.. We must put some distance between ourselves and the village. He will be getting my 'confirmation' that his note was received as we speak."

"I have been here my whole life, Tsunade." He said picking up his knap-sack and following her out.

"The only thing that is certain is change, Hiashi". she said as they fled through the trees, speeding along..

They continued their trek outside the walls of the city.

"How can I feel like I have done right, taking such power from my village, which I love, Tsunade?"

"How would you feel if you had stayed and invited him to stay? We must believe we have done the right thing. I am one of the "Legendary Sannin" and you strongest of the Hyuga clan. What shall stand again this strength? I feel ill tempered from the interruption of my life and the threat against my village. This fight will cost him dearly, I'll make sure of it!". Tsunade ground out.

They glided along through the trees, both watchful and ready to strike.

"Hiashi, the nerve damage from that jutsu is devastating but he will recover in a matter of days. However, who knows where his body will have materialized. I'd love to be a fly on the wall!" purred Tsunade.

888888888888888888888

Neji and Hinata entered the main chambers of the Hyuga complex that had been Hiashi's and would now be theirs. They walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the gardens that Hinata had tended so faithfully. "Neji, I have known you all my life. You are my closest ally and my best friend. If anyone knows what normalcy is here, it is you. This is not normal!. What has happened here? I think we must at least double our watchful eyes!"

Neji smiled pulling Hinata into a warm hug, "Such beauty and brains to boot, I am truly blessed. Hiashi has even successfully frightened me this time too, Hinata. We must perform our duties, though. We must keep the peace, and patrol our lands. We must not fail in these things. I will keep my promise and I will protect you.".

Hinata felt a little shock as Neji's warm lips captured hers softly, silently asking permission. It was granted.

"I am surprised, Neji. We have been friends and we have been enemies and now we are family. Is there any aspect of my life that you won't touch?"

"Yes, the hurtful ones" He breathed, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her protectively. Hinata gazed out onto the gardens and used the peacefulness of this time to hone her senses, searching for Uchiha Itachi. She sensed him, knew his injuries were extensive and prayed that the jutsu would delay him as long as her father and Tsunade needed.

All the village slept a little less peacefully this night. The air hung heavy and the mood balanced on the head of a pin. Much unrest.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N – I do not own Naruto)

Uchiha Itachi, Pride of the Uchia clan, awoke with a groan in total darkness. Every part of his body screamed in pain. The last thing he remembered was arriving back at his camp. His plan had been to gather his things and move to a spot that was closer to the village yet higher into the trees, improving his vantage point. He had become confident because he had met with no resistance; had not even had to use any jutsu of any kind to avoid or send any scouts astray – there had been none. Itachi smirked as he noticed the scroll lying on his bed roll. What a coincidence, he'd just delivered a scroll and now he returns to his camp to find one in return. He picked it up with a chuckle. "Good, I was most disappointed in the leaf village for not noticing me all this time" he thought. The seal on this scroll read "gamble". He examined and scrutinized the scroll and finding no jutsu, he slowly opened it. There was one word "BAKA!" and then an explosion. Everything went black.

"He He He! Ha Ha Ha!" Hysterical laughter boomed through the air. Hiashi's eyes snapped open and he glared over at Tsunade, whose legs were pulled up to her chest and she was rolling side to side. The look on his face only served to decrease her amount of self control and she burst into another side-splitting fit of laughter.

"Tsunade, not that there is anyone within a two mile radius of us in this forest that has not already been alerted of our presence here, but please contain yourself" hushed Hiashi.

"It's all your fault, Hiashi! If you hadn't given me that goofy look, I'd have had it under control before…..Ha Ha Ha!" She croaked, raising her hand to give him a friendly punch in the shoulder. He caught her wrist.

"Alright" he breathed, his face close to hers "what are you laughing about, quietly, please".

Tsunade tried her best to compose her self and taking a deep breath, she began "That Itachi really thought he had flown under my radar! I knew that he had gone to deliver his little note to you and while he did, I laid my trap. The jutsu is not that complicated, but it does require a great deal of chakra control. You should have seen his face when he read my little _'love letter'_ HA HA HA".

Her laughter was a beautiful sound. She continued "He is going to wake up no telling where _Stark Naked. _Every part of him will hurt for days." Laughter again.

Hiashi could see the humor of the situation, but Tsunade's zeal in discussing Itachi naked made him angry, somehow.

Another bout of pain shot through Itachi, it felt like what labor must feel like to a woman but even into his hands and feet and up into his head and out to his ears. Never had he felt such pain! He was face down in total darkness.

Itachi struggled to get his muscular legs underneath him. He realized he was unhindered by the cloak he usually wore. In fact, as of right now, his only worldly possession seemed to be the tie he wore to hold back his hair. It was then that he remembered the last image he saw before the explosion; blonde hair and a large bosom – _Tsunade_! She would pay!

Through the pain, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, pain shooting through his broad back and shoulders. What a predicament! He was in too much pain to care who saw him. Corded leg muscles raised him onto his feet. "Yes, I'm the Pride of the Uchiha Clan" he though dryly.

Violet eyes traced his features. She though he was beautiful in every detail, hard muscles, smooth skin, dark hair completely disheveled, yet tied back with a small strip of leather. Abs and quads rippled as he began to stand up and walk. Then he stumbled and collapsed into a heap. Enough, she thought. I will help him and then decide what to do with him. "My father, King Enma, will not be pleased, but what else am I to do?" She thought.


	7. Chapter 7 the dream

-1Hiashi knelt down beside the stream, filling the water flasks that would sustain himself and Tsunade this day. He had slept poorly. He had noticed that Tsunade remained awake deep into the night.

After her fits of laughter had subsided, she had gone through some very strange and seemingly habitual ministrations. At times, it seemed as through she was communicating with someone and at other times it was as if she was honed in on something or someone, searching and seeking for signs of them through time and space. Who could hide from such scrutiny?

It was still dark when he returned to their camp and put on a strong pot of coffee. The firelight lit Tsunade's face. The curve of her jaw seemed to lengthen as her head bent back further. She began to moan softly in her sleep. It was clear that Tsunade was dreaming and that it wasn't an altogether pleasant dream. Her body stiffened and she raised both arms up, crossing them over herself, as if to block an oncoming blow. "No!" She cried as she made fists of her hands and brought them down on either side of her body.

Hiashi felt that he had let this go on long enough. He came to Tsunade's side. He searched her face to see signs that she had awakened. Finding none, his fingers brushed the side of her face.

His hands moved into her soft blonde hair. Long years had passed since Hiashi had touched a woman and Tsunade was beautiful. Her golden hair shone in dawn's early light. Her face had no lines that would betray her age, due to her jutsu. However, he had beheld her eyes before. No one's eyes held that particular depth unless they had suffered the death of one dearly loved. This was not the loss of a parent, nor could it be the loss of any other than a mate. It took one to know one, here.

Hiashi's hands gently slid down to Tunade's arms. This seemed to pleasure her, for her hands pressed into the ground by her sides and she lifted her chest and knees simultaneously. "Mmmm" escaping her lips.

Hiashi could not help but run a hand along the length of her side. For a woman of Tsunade's endowment, this involved cupping a significant portion of round breast before moving down to a smaller waist and then outward to a generous hip and down to a muscular leg.

Tsuande stirred at the sensuous touch, her breath deepening. She was carried away with the feels. She reached and clutched strong arms. She ran her hands up and across his shoulders and around his neck as though he was made of gold.

Her strength was unbelievable as she pulled him downward , lifting her head to touch his lips. Tsunade's hands went under his arms and round his back. Down they went to press his body into her hers, creeping downward still to his muscular buttocks.

Tsunade worked her mouth against his, taking his lower lip in her teeth and pulling gently. She then kissed along his jaw line and ran her tongue down his neck, sending sensations shooting throughout his body. Her legs parted and she pulled him down onto her body and she used those legs to pull him closer, her hips rocking slowly against him.

Hiashi was at the limits of his self control. He worked her out of her night shirt and beheld the largest breasts he had ever seen. He pulled himself up to increase his view of her. She raised both arms, seeking to pull him down to her again and it only served to better display her assets.

"Come here to me" she pleaded and he leaned down to kiss her again. She put her hands on his on his shoulders, pushing him downward. Hiashi, though confused, complied, kissing his way down to her breasts, his hands cupping underneath them and pushing them upwards. He could not believe his eyes. He gently kneaded her ample breasts in his hands and ran his tongue downwards to her stomach.

"Oh Dan!" escaped her lips "don't let this dream end."

Hiashi's back stiffened and he stopped in his tracks. "Tsunade, I'm sorry" he said "I have coffee" handing her night shirt to her.

Deep regret filled him as walked back over to the fire, feeling like an idiot.


	8. Chapter 8

Thinking back on the last couple of days, Neji realized that this reality that had just crashed into him was making him happier than he had ever been in his life. He would never have thought that he would be chosen has Hinata's husband. All of his heart's most secret desires had been answered. It was as if some creature capable of granting wishes had read this thoughts. Neji smiled as he remembered what had happened in this very bed last night. He closed his eyes as images came into his mind and breathed in the scent of Hinata. No one else would ever guess at Hinata's adventurous side. That shy and blushing woman was an Angel to be sure. He could not think of one person who was as pure and kind as she is, however she threw her heart and soul into lovemaking. She was every inch the "Devil's Daughter" in his arms. He could feel himself become excited and heard Hinata turn off the shower. Obviously, she had thought to get an early start, but he had the growing feeling that she would be doing well to make it to the Hospital on time today……

Neji quickly dressed and went to meet his student. He needn't have hurried since his student was late as usual. Neji, however did not feel his usual impatience in waiting. Even with the added responsibilities, Neji felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was as if he could fly. To everyone else he kept up his usual ill-temperedness, but inside Neji felt different.

"You're late." Stated Neji flatly as Konohamaru rounded the corner whistling a tune. "Sorry, Neji Sensei". Konohamaru was a good kid, but not necessarily studious or prompt. However, that may have been because of how quickly he learned new things.

Like his grandfather, the Third Hokage, Konohamaru would be capable of powerful jutsu. He would grow into a "Splendid Ninja" to borrow a phrase from a former teammate. Losing so much of his family so young was hardly unusual in Ninja life, but that fact didn't make personal loss any less painful, a fact Neji knew intimately. His losses had changed this young man. The happy, playful boy had become a driven and brooding young man.

"Follow me" instructed Neji as he headed towards town.

"Neji-Sensei, the training field is in the other direction!" Konohamaru said excitedly, "I really need to work hard, especially since I have rated much of your time lately, with your new duties and your, ugh, honeymoon going on. Please, I need to become a powerful ninja!".

"Konohamaru, if I know you, you skipped breakfast and a smart ninja must begin his day from a position of strength" said Neji.

"The Ramen Shop?!" squealed Konohamaru "Hey, wait a minute here, Sensei! This is not your kind of breakfast, you eat yuckie healthy stuff. What's going on here?".

"We'll have two large beef bowls, please" said Neji, ordering for them both.

"Make that three, Teuchi-sama! It's good t o see you again. I'm back in town to continue my research" exclaimed Jiraiya..

"Hey you're one of the legendary Sannin just like Lade Tsunade, aren't you, old man?" asked Konohamaru. "You are the one that Naruto, our new Hokage always talks about, the Pervie Sage. You are really strong and you have summoning power. Cool! I want to do that too, just like my grandfather, the Third Hokage".

"That brings us to why we are here, Konohamaru. Jiraiya has agreed to take over your training because your strengths are similar to his and Naruto's and he can really help you with the summoning jutsus."

"Wow, that's cool! Naruto has been working with me and I can summon just like my Grandpa and you and Naruto. Her name is Akira and she is the daughter of Enma. My grandfather could summon him! She's been avoiding me lately though".

"Slow down, Tiger! Let's have breakfast first, then We'll get you started training and I will do some research." Said Jiraiya, diving into a steaming bowl of ramen.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In a stream in the cave, Akira freshened the cloth she had on this mystery man's head to help calm his raging fever. She had not left his side all this time. She worried that he would die. He had spoken of all sorts of evil and she wasn't sure if all or any of it were actual events. Clearly, this beautiful man was haunted and troubled. She returned the cloth to his forehead and tucked the hides around him once again. He was shivering violently again. She didn't know how long she could hide out here. She had felt a summons earlier and she knew that her father would be missing her. What was she going to do with him? Who was this man? Was he in trouble, kind, lost….. or dangerous?


	9. Chapter 9

Hiashi sped along through the trees beside Tsunade. Things had been a little tense since that fiasco a couple of mornings ago. They worked well together, but there had been an undertow that was not previously there. "Why did I behave that way? I'm not a schoolboy! I am not given to lecherous behavior, yet I have shamed myself" Hiashi chastised himself. He was a man who lived his life in complete discipline. Restraint was second nature for him. Remain calm; show no emotion. Some clans celebrated passion in life, gusto, "the springtime of youth" and to them, the Hyuga seemed cold and emotionless. This was not true, of course, but Hyuga celebrated serenity.

Tsunade was embarrassed and therefore angry. She must have just latched onto Hiashi when he came to wake her. She felt like an idiot. Sure, it had been a long time, but she was not in the habit of attacking men; she did have her pride. What must he think? Damn, it hacked her off to think about it.

"Hiashi, tomorrow we should get near the Sound and our real work will begin." Much had changed since Konoha's last conflict with Akatsuki. The old leader had been killed and the new one was even more unstable.

"Have you been able to find Itachi? It is him that you've been seeking at night, isn't it?" asked Hiashi.

"Not a sign of him anywhere" Tsunade responded "it's as though he is no longer on this plane of existence". She didn't know how right she was. "Neji has reported faithfully and you know as well as I do that if Itachi was in or near Konoha, that man would sniff him out!". They both knew that Neji was like a hawk and every other Shinobi in Konoha would be on high alert.

"Protect her, Neji" was Hiashi's latest prayer.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Ah yes, the Hyuga" thought the leader of the Akatsuki with an evil grin. His focus had shifted to those people with their very interesting eyes of late. Hinata Hyuga was of particular curiosity. Not only was she the heir to their clan, but her strength was peculiar even to the Hyuga. It was at first assumed that her Byakugan was weak. The leader had examined her personally a number of years ago, under the cloak of an ANBU mask during the Chunin exams and he healed some grievous injuries for her. He had discovered something very interesting during the process. Hinata had what could only be compared to dyslexia. She was brilliant, but learned differently than most. Her natural timidity amplified her frustration and therefore sometimes worsened her problem at the most inopportune moments.

Hinata must have somehow found a way to overcome this disability because news of her strength and heroics had come to him from various sources. Kabuto still kept cards of everyone he encountered and his latest most favorite one held the image of a certain young woman with violet eyes, blue hair and such a gentle nature.

Ah, the Hyuga, demure dress, solemn gardens simple elegance hair styles to furnishings. Minimalism was engrained into them. Space and order were most important.

Relationships were no exception. It's not that Hyuga had no passion, far from it. Hyuga felt that passion refers to emotional suffering. They rarely paired outside of their own and to be honest, most would not be patient enough for a Hyuga.

The age old excuse for public amorous behavior "They are in Love" does not apply to Hyuga. A Hyuga in love is in misery because their marriages are arranged and usually to the exact person who would afford the most advantage for the clan and was rarely ever a lover's union.

Hyuga women were highly sought after because of their gentle behavior. Men found out too late that their yoke was uncommonly tight with her. Many women were sucked into the male Hyuga's web. What female can resist an alpha male and the Hyuga male does appear so with his brooding charm and possessiveness. Few knew how truly powerless he is.

The Hyuga child is a slave no mater the house it is born to. No human can ever live up to the standards of the main house. Hinata had endurance, which was a backwards strength. She clawed at the edges of sanity in her youth trying in her respectful, quiet way to remain visible. She was the nail, and only those who had experienced her absence truly knew of her strength. Neji and Hanabi exhibit physical strength and fluidity of motion, like the plank. The plank cannot make a structure without the nail's binding qualities and the nail is insignificant even with its sharp edge without the plank.

Hyuga needs balance and that was the essence of Neji and Hinata. They struggled against each other early on. However, their bond is like the sand and the sea or the wind and the current. It was amazing to the twisted new leader of the Akatsuki how often the protector and main house became amorous when the subjects were male and female.

He leaned back in his chair and imagined the fun he would have with Hinata. His years of servitude to Orochimaru had taught him many ways to experiment.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A/N - Okay, I'm going to take a break to work on making this a little less boring. Have some neat ideas, but I don't think it's coming across-- I think I'm hearing crickets out there! Maybe I'll start another and try again. Any tips or pointers or ideas are welcome. Constructive criticism openly welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10 rumblings

The ground rumbled beneath them, and evil chakra flowed all around. It could mean only one thing. Manda was near. Everyone in this realm knew what to look for and knew that it should be avoided.

She looked down at her charge, this beautiful man who had not spoken one conscious word to her, but had given much insight into himself.

Emi trembled from all that she had heard. Her beautiful one had suffered much sorrow, the death of his family, a loveless life, hatred because of his birth. She was alight with what she'd heard. Injustice was something she would stake her life against and her lovely one's life had been injustice.

Most of his clan had died in a blood bath. Only his brother had lived. This wretch must be dealt with.

The rumblings again, she knew they must move. Each creature in the summoning world had been taught to avoid the Snake Lord.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

He hated any dealings with this great summoned creature. Poison dripped from its fangs pooling below him and creating craters in the stone below which just deepened as the acid ate away anything in its path.

Manda hated being summoned and particularly by this dreaded half being, he wanted to eat him whole and spit out his bones somewhere horrible. He had respected Orochimaru, and still was compelled by his presence in this being somehow lodged within this body.

"Alright, scum, what do you want?" Manda ground out. "I want your death, but I'll have to suffice with 50 human sacrifices for information. "He is in the netherworlds, he is unconscious and his mouth rambles uncontrollably. I can quiet him, if you wish, with payment of 150 human sacrifices. I cannot tell you his exact whereabouts. No loyalty stays my tongue, but I am bound by the limits of my world. If I overstep my bounds, they will have rights to declare warfare on me."

Kabuto considered this information carefully and stated "I'll be in touch" before he dismissed the great serpent. A great puff of smoke exploded around him and poison spewed from every direction where he had been.

The haggard old sound servant crawled on his hands and knees towards the door. Years of continued abuse had taught him to recognize his moment of escape. "Run, rodent Run, before I eat you, two for one these days, I hear, huh wretch!!" he heard echoing behind him as he ran down the corridor with a followed "Don't forget my 50 sacrifices for him information. If I don't receive them in two days, I will take twice as many, my choice!".

Poisonous smoke billowed all around. All living beings – plant, mineral, insect, mammal, reptile or fish lay dying in this path. The shinobi's skin burned as he returned to his chambers. Gasping, he dropped to his knees, clutching his throat.

His eyes had been opened considerably since the integration with the remains of Lord Orochimaru. He had foolishly thought that his Lord was the most powerful ninja in the world. Kabuto had learned much since Orochimaru's death. The snake ninja had traded much for his appearance of power and youth. Bile rose in the back of his throat at the thought of the 50 sacrifices.

Kabuto's thoughts quickly turned, however, to the information he had bought at such a price. The highly prized Sharingan user was now unconscious and helpless for the first time in his life, somewhere in the world of summoned creatures.

Kabuto would have to choose another to threaten the Leaf Village and bring him his desire, a certain a Young Hyuga he had helped some time ago.


	11. Chapter 11 Replica

A/N – Still don't own Naruto. Again, any ideas or constructive criticism would be really helpful. I'm not good at fighting scenes so I have to thank my daughter, Laurelflower for her help Thanks, honey.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Two pairs of eyes peered into the darkness, one pair was vivid amber. The other had no pupils and were an ice blue. "What do you see, Hiashi?" asked Tsunade.

"There are two guards and a summon snake seal at each entrance. None should pose too great a threat to us, but we really need to make sure to go undetected, eliminating the guards before they alert anyone of our presence. We don't know the full extent of Kabuto's resources here and we may be able to buy Konoha more time." Hiashi said with his eyes full of concern.

Tsunade understood that he was thinking about his daughter in particular and more than that, Hiashi loved Konoha; would protect it at any price. She wanted to reassure him and since it was her nature to be provocative, she purred "I was Hokage, after all, Hiashi" as she began hand signals and bit her thumb, wiping the blood forming a seal signal on the ground. An army of small slugs began their journey to the various entrances of the compound. Tsunade began the hand signs again.

"Suppress your chakra, Hiashi, and follow me, I'll need you before this is over."

Hiashi took her hand, though it did not look like hers as he prayed for her safety and told her, "Tsunade, I will be near you at all times." Their eyes met with that knowing look of the Shinobi. That unspoken knowledge their mission may or may not meet success and that one or both of them may not return to their home either way.

"If I fall, Tsunade, you know what to do to preserve the Byakugan, so…." He began.

"Shut up, Hiashi, you're pissing me off" Tsunade said with a wink, "Besides, I haven't won a bet in ages." With that, she headed for the western gate.

"I hardly mind your temper at all, Tsunade when you have your usual look" he spoke towards the spot she had been standing. While Hiashi's marriage he been arranged, he was fortunate enough to have fallen deeply in love with his betrothed. His lovers had been few, particularly for the leader of a main village family. Hiashi was a man of power and potency as well as wisdom. No one who ever met him ever forgot him. How strange it was that one of his more memorable kisses was shared with a woman who could not recall it. It had been intense, and he had felt that legendary strength of hers, barely bridled. Oh yes, that kiss would go down in his memoirs as one of his personal favorites.

Add to that the huge amount of respect he had for her and the sacrifices she was making right now, partly because of the threats made against the Hyuga and his daughter. Hiashi prayed for the safety of two special women.

Following Tsunade at a distance, Hiashi drew on the nature of the Hyuga, making his footfalls silent, heel to toe with perfect balance and fluidity. Hyuga were superbly suited to missions of stealth, such silent creatures were they.

Tsunade walked with confidence up to the gate and adjusting her glasses, she spoke in a voice not her own "Idiots! Could a herd of elephants come to my gate without either of you even noticing?" Her hands began to glow a cold blue color. The icy flames surrounded her hands, engulfing her extremities.

"Fools, you will be disciplined for allowing a trespasser to come without alarming me, strictly disciplined!"

The younger guard cowered in fear, hoping his "master" would relent. The older one noticed a slight difference in Lord Kabuto, something slightly feminine that raised his alarm. He dug a kunai out of his back pocket and threw it at the imposter posing as his master.

'Hmm, better than I expected, he found me out sooner than I'd hoped'. Though Tsunade.

"You are the fool! Lord Kabuto monitors pretty much every move we make, but he _never_ comes around here. He says it brings back memories he wants to forget."

Without warning, Tsunade punched the gate, smashing it to powder. While doing this, she released the transformation jutsu, returning to her original form.

"You're right, I'm not Kabuto. Before this is over, you will wish that I was" stated Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles and started walking towards the two guards menacingly.

Hiashi noticed what was happening from a distance. He wasn't particularly alarmed because of his trust in Tsunade's abilities. He knew these two were no match for Tsunade. Suddenly, he saw a snake begin to materialize and he considered stepping in. Then he shook his head, if it gets bad, I'll intervene.

The snake lunged at Tsunade with its fangs dripping poison but she easily dodged it, leaping to the side and up on top of a pillar that still stood after her demolition job. Tsunade leaped and flipped in mid-air right in front of the older of the two guards. She threw a lethal punch at him, sending him flying towards the snake, who batted him away with his tail sending him flying into the younger guard. Both crashed into the wall and crumpled to the ground.

Tsunade whipped her head around, looking for the snake. It appeared behind her suddenly and had her wrapped in it's crushing embrace with her arms at her sides. She was trapped. She tried to push chakra out to her arms and hands to get out of its grasp, but that only made the serpent's grip tighter. Tsunade could feel her heart hammering against her chest as she looked up at the snakes widening maw that threatened to consume her. "Shit, I can't go like this!" Tsunade spat out.

Suddenly, the snake began to shake violently and it whipped around trying to find the source of it's troubles. It could not move like it wanted and that was making it very angry. It's grip on Tsunade failed and she leaped to a safe distance as it thrashed around, wanting to bite anything that it could get to. Problem was, that movement impulses were being directly incorrectly inside it's body, making it's fight ineffective. Tsunade hit the snake like a sledgehammer with chakra streaming all around her hands and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

With the snake's mass gone, Hiashi became visible to her. His Byakugan was still activated as he was trying to get any information he could about their next target area. His face became twisted in fear and rage as he told her "Kabuto has a made an exact replica of the Hyuga compound inside there."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hyuga Hinata represented quite a lot to Kabuto. First, she was of the Leaf Village and though he had not lived there in many years, though he had betrayed his home and was now considered an enemy, he clung to anything to do with the Konoha. Going back for the Chuunin exams to gather information was always something that Kabuto enjoyed. Each time he could successfully walk among the leaf villagers without being immediately found out was a matter of pride for him about his ability to conceal himself and blend in. More than that, those times afforded him precious moments of normalcy. Even a brief pretense of his former self was worth great risk to Kabuto. It was in those moments such as the one in which he had administered healing to Hyuga Hinata from behind his fake ANBU mask that he could best imagine his own fate before all the betrayals, the lies and deceptions.

He would probably have been an ANBU Captain for a time and then went on to be a well respected medical Jounin who was active in training the new Genin, somewhat like the famous "Copy Ninja". He would be in many Bingo Books, but not for evil doings. Perhaps he would have married and known the love of a woman, someone like the lovely Kurenai. Maybe he would have remained a highly sought after bachelor for many years, having brief interludes with the many lovely kunoichi of the Leaf Village, in time, perhaps marrying someone much younger, like the sweet Hinata. No matter, this would become his new reality. Orochimaru had designs on the Sharigan, but that group's character was too flawed and the fire element did not suit him as well as the water element more central to the Hyuga kekkei genkai.

Kabuto was growing impatient, he had sent word to Kisame the day before and he should have arrived by now.

Feeling the familiar mental tug, Kabuto fought it down_. Incompetent buffoon, Let me out! _Orochimaru was trying to force his way to the surface. Kabuto could feel his head pounding with the typical headache he usually got from the tug of war with his former master.

Serving Orochimaru during his life had been hell for Kabuto. Of course, there had been allure of the man's genius and the prestige of being the right-hand man to a member of the Legendary Sannin, but his master had ultimately been insane.

Kabuto did regret his decision to house what was left of the Snake Lord. With his own self-healing abilities, Kabuto had never been faced with a body that didn't work and he did not have the vanity to avoid the aging process.

Feeling irritable from his struggles with Orochimaru's remains, Kabuto barked at a servant as she passed by the room "Have Deidara meet me in the gardens for tea in five minutes and prepare his provisions. He will be going on a mission."

As Kabuto entered the gardens, he felt satisfaction at the detail. After Deidara left, he would continue his study and preparation for his long prepared for Hyuga prize.


End file.
